otherworlddatabasefandomcom-20200214-history
Humanoid Races
Human skinned These humanoids can pass unnoticed in human society. Their ears may be slightly misshaped, their eyes may not line up, or their height may not measure up, but their difference in appearance can be attributed to genetic mistakes or mutation. Sometimes they live separated from society, live in alternative realities, or occur only by night or under specific circumstances. This category includes elves, fairies, nymphs and house spirits. * Dökkálfar - Dark elves. * Domovoi - Protective house spirit in Slavic folklore. * Dryad - A tree nymph or tree spirit. * Draugr (Also called Again-Walker) - is an undead creature from Norse mythology. * Dwarf - Small human-shaped being that dwells in mountains and in the earth. * Dybbuk - An malicious possessing spirit believed to be the dislocated soul of a dead person. * Elf - Supernatural being in Germanic mythology and folklore. * Giant - Monsters of human appearance but prodigious size and strength. * Gnome - Typically said to be a small humanoid that lives underground. * Gremlin - A creature commonly depicted as mischievous and mechanically oriented. * Imp - A mischievous mythological being similar to a fairy or goblin. * Incubus - Seductive male demon. The male counterpart of a Succubus. * Kilkimara - Female house spirit that often helps the house owners. * Klabautermann - A water kobold or nix. * Kobold - Shapeshifting German sprites. * Korrigan - Breton dwarves or fairies. * Laer - Guardian deities. * Leprechaun - Little bearded men. * Ljósálfar - Norse light elves. * Menehune - Small people living in hidden Hawaiian valleys. * Nix - German shape-shifting water spirits. * Pixie - Fairy-like beings. * Pomboro - Mythical giant humanoid creatures. * Poltergeist - Ghosts known for causing physical disturbances. * Santa Claus * Succubus - Seductive female demon. Female counterpart of the Incubus. * Undine - Water nymph. * Valkyrie - Female figure who chooses who lives and who dies in battle. * Vampire - A being from folklore who subsists by feeding on the life essence (generally in the form of blood) of the living. Monster skinned Portions of these humanoids are clearly not of human make. Drastic differences in skin colour, eye type, scales and fur, claws and tails. The average person may find them quite unpleasant and untrustworthy because they are not all human. * Asterius - Two sacred kings of Crete, as well as a river and its god in Argos. * Blafard - Albinos long surmised to be the result of some kind of simian crossbreeding. * Boggart - Household spirits or genius loci. * Centaur - Men and women with the lower bodies of horses. * Cynocephaly - Dog-headed humans. * Ent - Nature spirits that resemble trees. * Fairy - Spirits that are commonly depicted as having beautiful insectoid wings. * Giant / Giantess - Extremely large humanoids. * Goblin - Small, grotesque humanoids. * Gorgon - Female creatures that are commonly depicted as having beastly features. * Harpy - Female creatures with the wings of a bird. * Lamia - A beautiful, child-eating demon. * Lich - Undead magicians and kings which strove for eternal life. * Manticore - A creature with the head of a man, body of a lion, wings of a bat, and the tail of a scorpion. * Mermaid / Merman - Women and men with the lower bodies of fish. * Minotaur - A human with the head and sometimes legs of a bull. * Nāga - Humans with the lower halves of snakes. * Ogre / Ogress - Large, grotesque humanoids. * Orc / Ork - Humanoids with grey skin and tusks. * Sandman - A man who puts people to sleep and brings good dreams by sprinkling magical sand onto the eyes of sleeping humans. * Satyr / Satyress - Ithyphallic men with goat-like features. * Sphinx - A creature with the body of a lion and the head of a human. * Tikbalang - Tall, bony creatures with the features of a horse. * Troll -''' Large, grotesque humanoids. '''Monstrous humanoids These humanoids are likely to instill fear and revulsion. They may walk, talk, and think like a human, but they are obviously not. * Baba Yaga - A legendary witch who flies around in a mortar, wields a pestle, and lives/travels in a hut that has the legs of a chicken. * Big Foot - A giant, human like ape. * Boogeyman - A featureless, androgynous creature used by adults to frighten children into good behavior. * Cyclopes - Grotesque, one-eyed humanoids. * Draugar - Undead creatures that guard their burial mounds. * Gargoyle - Carved or formed grotesques. They are said to scare away demons. * Ghoul - Evil spirits which eat human flesh. * Green Hag - A monstrous crane with iron claws. * Gnome - Small humanoid spirits. * Goblin - Small, grotesque humanoids. * Gorgons - Female creatures that are commonly depicted as having beastly features. * Gremlins - Grotesque, mischievous creatures who love to sabotage machinery. * Grandalhouven - A giant monster mirror. * Hag - A wizened old women. * Hibagon - The Japanese equivalent of Bigfoot. * Hobgoblins - Mischievous household spirits. * Greenteeth - A rotting blue-skinned river boogeyman. * Kappa - A turtle-like yōkai which is about the size of a child. * Mummy - A mummy is a deceased human or an animal whose skin and organs have been preserved. * Nukekubi - Rokurokubi whose heads come off and float about. * Oni - Yōkai which are similar to Oni '''/ '''Demons. * Samebito - A humanoid with inky black skin, emerald green eyes, a face like a demon's, and a beard like a dragon's. * Succubus / Incubus - Seductive female and male demons. * Titan Gigantic humanoids. * Tiyanak A vampiric creature in Philippine mythology that imitates the form of a child. * Wendigo - A cannibal, monster, or evil spirit native to the northern forests of the Atlantic Coast and Great Lakes Region of both the United States and Canada. * Yeti - An ape-like entity taller than an average human that is said to inhabit the Himalayan region of Nepal, Bhutan and Tibet. * Yowie - A hominid reputed to live in the Australian wilderness. * Zombie - An undead human which preys on the living. Temporary form humans These are creatures that may temporarily disguise or transform into a human shape, but have entirely different true forms * Dokkaebi - A mythical being in Korean folklore or fairy tales. Although usually frightening, it could also represent a humorous, grotesque-looking ogre or goblin. * Doppelgänger - A look-alike or double of a living person. * Encantado - A mythical river dolphin. * Jorogumo '''- A spider that can change its appearance into that of a seductive woman. * '''Kitsune - Fox spirits. * Manananggal - A self-segmenting humanoid which preys on humans. * Rokurokubi - Yōkai with long necks or heads which come off. * Skin-walker - A type of witch who has the ability to turn into an animal, or to disguise themselves as any animal. * Spriggan - Grotesque forest spirits. * Tengu - Legendary creatures with human and bird features. * Thunderbird - Gigantic birds of prey. * Vampire - A being from folklore who subsists by feeding on the life essence (generally in the form of blood) of the living.